


You Belong to Me

by Tempest1, Winter_Witch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, slaveryAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest1/pseuds/Tempest1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/pseuds/Winter_Witch
Summary: In an alpha, omega au, where omegas are sold as breeding slaves, Emma and Patch are sold to wealthy Alphas, Jack and Henry, expecting a horrid fate, Emma and Patch are hesitant to trust their new owners, but can a real bond form?





	1. The clinic

Emma’s POV

 

I sighed as I woke, I don’t want to be awake… Here it is, the day of my eighteenth birthday, the day I’ll find out if I’m an Alpha, a beta, or an Omega… Alpha's and beta's get to go about their lives normally, but as omega's are so rare, they are treated less than human, treated only as the best breeding tools… Sex slaves. If you are an omega, even if you're a boy, you have to get mated and pregnant by an alpha. The wealthy Alphas buy omega's, sometimes up to seven and knot them all. Omega's have this heat they go into, it's not pleasant. Like one of the old human women’s periods, only with us, males have it too. Also you tend to nest. Build a comfortable place, filled with scents of things that comfort you. I’m scared… 

Mom knocked on the door. “Sweetie, it’s time to get up,” she smiled, trying to reassure me, but I wasn’t very reassured, all of my older siblings have been omega’s… Please let me be a beta. They are normal. Even if they are lower class. The alpha's control everything you see. The stores, schools, everything. I got up and showered, got dressed and went down for breakfast. Everyone hugged me, they swore it was for my birthday, but it sure as hell felt to me like they were saying goodbye. I don't want to be eighteen. After birthday pancakes, mom and I got in the car to go to the clinic. I'm really nervous. She squeezed my hand. I know she hopes that I won't be an omega. I do too. Anything would be better. Once we got to the clinic, she signed me in. I sat in the waiting room, and read a magazine.

“Emma?” A friendly looking woman called.

“Yes?” I asked.

“Come with me please and we’ll start the tests,” she smiled. I gulped and brushed the black hair out of my green eyes. I followed her into an exam room. I sat on the bed and she drew some blood. I would have to answer some questions as well. Once the questions were answered, she went to get the test results. I bit my lip nervous. When she came back, she had a envelope and a cup of white liquid.

“Well?” I asked.

“Drink this please, then we’ll get to your results, it’s just to replenish the blood,” she said. A friend of mine that was older than me, had said that they only give you the white stuff, if you're an alpha or an omega. So I have a fifty percent chance…  I took the cup and drank the stuff, it was sickly sweet. Ew. I gagged as she opened the envelope, I realized I had begun to feel drowsy. Oh no… She placed the envelope on the desk. “Don’t worry, it’s natural,” she said as if it were nothing. “Now for the physical part of the test,” she said, as I fell back on the bed, practically paralyzed. What is she going to do!? I whimpered as she ripped my shirt and tossed it to the side. She tossed my bra aside and felt my breasts, taking notes, she took a tape measure and measured each one. I sighed and waited for it to end. Once she was done with my breasts and chest, she hooked my pants off and wiggled them off. I whimpered and tried to resist. She forced my legs apart and ripped off my panties.

I sighed at the loss of my favorite pair. I whined and squirmed as she traced and then measured my slit. She reached into a bot that was under the desk. 

“Boys, I got her measurements, you can come take care of her now,” she said and two men came in, clearly alphas. I whimpered.

“God, smell this one Clark,” the first one said.

“Definitely stronger than the last one,” Clark said. The carried a large crate, big enough for a person… I forgot to mention that none of my older siblings came home from the clinic. I sobbed quietly as one of the men propped me up.

“Oh God… If it wasn’t against the rules, I’d knot her right here,” the first one groaned, massaging my breasts as I lay limp in his arms.

“But it is Jace, now come on, I want to get paid today,” Clark said.

“Yeah yeah, just tie her up, no rules against touching them,” Jace moaned, prodding my slit. “Oh God, a virgin, even better, what you think they’ll pay for her, Clark?” he groaned.

“A fortune,” Clark said. I whined and tried to get free but it was useless. My arms were bound behind my back tightly first, then my legs tied apart, so they were bent in on each other, a frog tie… Then they were connected to my wrists so I couldn’t even crawl. I was placed in the crate.

“Get her gag and her plug, I’ll set them,” Jace grinned. Clark handed them over. I sobbed quietly. “Shh, slut,” he chuckled, forcing my mouth open and forcing inside the huge rubber ball. Ick it tastes weird. I tried to push it out with my tongue but they buckled it behind my head, and pushed me up so they could get to my ass. He forced the plug in, with no prep. I screamed, it hurt badly. He chuckled and spanked me.

“Shut the fuck up Omega,” Clark growled and handed Jace a vibrator.

“Can't use this, it'll take her virginity,” Jace said.

“A shame,” Clark sighed and put it in the crate next to me. “Here’s the chloroform,” he said. I tried not to breathe it in when they put it to my face. But they held it, probably had that happen before. I passed out.


	2. The conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patch's POV

Patch’s POV

 

I whimpered when I woke in my crate, my cock painfully hard, the cock ring too tight. I had been bought yesterday. By a famous doctor Jack Damon… I whined and squirmed in the far to tight ropes. I need to get free. I could hear a female omega’s whines from next to me, she was bought but Jack’s brother Henry, a well known actor. Damnit, I had just started art school. My life is over now… I just wanted to make art. I felt the truck ram to a stop, we won’t be going straight to our new owners, we will be… ‘Conditioned’... I had heard the orders, we weren't supposed to be. They are supposed to take us straight there. But why? What are they doing? I felt my crate being moved. I could hear the screams of the girl Omega. The sound of a slap, and several curse words. The lid was taken off my creat. A woman with blond hair moaned at my sight and scent.

“You smell good little boy,” she said. I whined as her finger traced my cock. I tried to squirm away. “Lift him for me John,” she said.

“No way,” a man said.

“Please just get him out of the crate,” she growled.

“Nope, you damn alphas never listen to the people paying you, they don't want them conditioned,” he said.

“It’s just a bath, you idiot, now do it or you're fired,” she barked.

“It's never just a bath,” he grouched but lifted me up. Then I recognized him… My brother…  I whined, pleading. He clenched his jaw. He is a beta like our dad. I felt tears of fear slipping. “Where do I sit him? He's heavy,” he grunted. I sobbed now, scared as he sat me in a tub. “Shh, it’s okay,” he murmured just loud enough for me to hear. “I won't let them do anything,” he murmured. I struggled to break the rope. I yelped as freezing cold water poured down on me. Shit that's cold! I tried to push out the gag.

“Get out of here, I’ll do it,” John glared at the woman. The woman rolled her eyes and walked off. He sighed and turned the heat up. He removed the gag. I worked my jaw. “They always tie everything too tight,” John sighed quietly. I nodded and worked my wrists as he loosened the ropes. Till I had circulation in all of my limbs. He washed my hair.

“D-do you know anything about who I'm going to?” I whispered.

“He’s nice, I’ve met him, he won’t hurt you,” he murmured.

“Really?” I muttered.

“Yes, he's only nineteen actually, graduated everything at an early age, he hates this slavery type thing as much as you and I do,” he said. 

“And his brother?” I asked, thinking of the girl.

“His twin brother also graduated from everything early, he's reluctant on the slavery but not completely against it, I think it's a personal fetish,” he said. I shivered. “Trust me that isn't the worst fetish, there are some that I have been glad to have skipped lunch before hearing about,” he said. I nodded as he washed me. He made sure no one was looking and pulled the thing out of my ass. I whimpered. 

“Ow,” I grunted. He sighed and tossed it to the side.

“I don't think they read the order forms fully, you're only supposed to be bound so you don't run away, none of this extra stuff,” he sighed. I huffed, irritated at this. He removed the cock ring. I cried out as I came hard. John sighed and wiped the cum off my thighs. I whined. “You're lucky that you haven't begun your heat,” he said. I nodded in agreement. He pulled me out of the tub and dried me off. I was taken and placed back in the crate. “Be safe little brother,” he murmured.

“Tell mom and dad I said I loved them,” I muttered. He nodded.

“Lay back,” he murmured. I nodded and did so. He put the lid back on and nailed it in. I was carried back to the truck, and it wasn’t long before I heard the girl’s whimpers again, this time she was crying. I wish I could help her. Comfort her. The truck started again and all I had to listen to was the hum of the engine and her quiet sobs. I dozed for the most part. I wonder how this will turn out. From what I was told, they aren't bad people. But I don’t know that. I guess I'll just have to find out. The truck drove on and on. Finally turning onto gravel and driving for another few miles on it. I whimpered. I need to use a toilet. Finally the truck stopped.

“Here are your omegas,” Clark said cheerily.

“Your late,” a british accented voice said, irritated.

“Calm down Jack,” another voice with the same accent muttered. They both had the voice authority of alphas.

“They're late Henry, they should have been here an hour ago,” Jack said. I heard the girl whimper.

“Open the crates already, we have to make sure they are not damaged,” Henry sighed. I heard the nails being pulled out. I blinked to adjust to the porch light, when the lid was removed. 

“This one is yours Jack,” the man said.

“I know that, he has rope burn on his wrists and ankles,” Jack said.

“T-The girl,” I rasped, thirsty.

“Hn I see… They're both damaged, the girl worse than him, so you only get half,” he said. Clark groaned. “Now take the money, and get off of this property,” Jack said thrusting a check into his hands. Then he helped me sit up, untying me. once I was able to stand he draped a robe over me. I stumbled when I tried to walk. I was stiff. I've been in that crate too long. Henry gently lifted the girl from her crate, I could seen now she had darkish skin, green eyes and black hair. He practically had to cut the rope in places. She was bruised, badly, her rope burn was bleeding slightly. I looked away from her nakedness. A robe was draped over her as well. I looked at Jack and took in his looks. Hmmm, brown eyes, jet black hair, tan skin, he was handsome if nothing else. Very well built but not too muscled, about 6’5, and broad in the shoulders. Looks like there is some italian in there somewhere. But he's definitely british for sure. I stumbled and fell to my knees.

“Henry, get some water, quickly,” Jack said, kneeling next to me. The other twin ran. The girl was leaned up against me as we sat on the porch. Henry came back with two large glasses of water. I reached out for it wantingly. He handed it to me, making sure that I didn't drop it. I chugged it. I almost choked, but managed to keep drinking. So thirsty… When I finished I felt a bit better. I leaned back on the porch railing.

“We should get inside,” Henry said. Jack nodded and helped me stand as Henry gathered the girl in his arms. We walked to a sitting room where a raging fire was in the fireplace. Hmm, warm…


	3. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Patch meet their new owners

Emma’s POV

 

I was sat down. I whimpered and squirmed away from the man in front of me. He cornered me and took my face in his hand. “Look at me,” he said firmly, the voice of an alpha. I whimpered and met his eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise,” he murmured. My lower lip trembled. “I promise,” he murmured again and brought me once more closer to the fire. It was warmer. 

“Do you want me to grab her clothes while I get his?” Jack asked.

“Yes, and you'll need your medical kit, these burns need looked at,” Henry said. I edged closer to the fire. I looked at Henry discreetly. He is handsome. I sipped my water. He's almost identical to his brother. Only his eyes are a bright, striking blue. His hair is longer as well. The other one came back in with two sets of clothes.

“Here you go,” he said handing me one set. It was a blue night dress made of silk. It had a pair of panties with it. Henry helped me stand and helped me put them on, then sat me on the couch just in front of the fire, and began washing the rope burn on my ankles. I winced at a couple of sore spots. He actually started working the sore muscles. Hmm that's nice. 

He bandaged my ankles first, then moved to my wrists. Those hurt much worse. I found myself burying my face in his arm to hide my tears and whimpers. Unconsciously moving towards the scent glands where his neck and shoulder met. Oh God he smells good… I whined as he cleaned them, then bandaged the first one.

“Henry, I think that other one might need stitches,” Jack said.

“I'll let you do it, you're better at it,” Henry said. I inhaled his musky scent once more as he pulled away. Jack sat on the footstool in front of me. He took my wrist.

“This will only need four stitches since the deep part is relatively small in width,” he said. I nodded, silent as he numbed it. It stung, but only for a moment. He stitched it up quickly. Putting gauze over the cut, before wrapping it in medical tape. “Take her, get her bracelets and let her rest,” Jack said.

“Yes I know,” Henry said. He gathered me in his arms and carried me down the hall, past many rooms. He stopped at my room. “Do you want to be alone?” he asked. I thought about it a second. No… In answer I nuzzled his neck so I could smell his scent. He chuckled softly.

“I just need to grab something out of here,” he murmured. I nodded slightly. He went in, sitting me on the bed. “You will sleep here when I am gone,” he said softly. I nodded looking around. It was a beautiful room. Very nicely decorated. He pulled two bracelets out of the drawer. Slave bracelets… I gulped. “I know, I don’t like them either,” he said, walking back over and kneeling in front of me. “But it's only for show, you are still your own person,” he said. He locked them on my wrists. They were beautiful… Gold with diamonds. “They do come off, but my brother and I have too many people watching us, one day I will take these off and you'll never wear them again,” he said. I gulped and nodded. He sighed, it is the law for all unmarried omega's to wear the bracelets. “Now you must be hungry, because they were late you missed dinner, but I can have the leftovers brought up,” he said. I shrugged and he sighed, forcing me to meet his eyes. “I know you're scared, but I need you to trust me if this is going to work,” he said.

“Okay, I'll try,” I said, speaking up for the first time. He smiled softly.

“Now do you wish to eat dinner or not?” he asked.

“Please,” I muttered, then he noted the bruises on my neck and inner legs. He scowled at them.

“What did they do to you?” he demanded. I bit my lip. He made me meet his eyes again. “ _ You  _ have nothing to fear, it is them who should be afraid, you are mine, mine and mine alone,” he said firmly. For the first time since before this whole thing started I felt a sense of safety.

“T-They held me down an-and m-my ass,” I whimpered, sore again just thinking about it. 

“A plug I'm guessing,” he said.

“T-that too,” I muttered, he froze and I could feel the anger coming off him when he realized what else had been in my ass. Henry began growling. I whimpered and shrank back.

“How  _ dare _ they, if I ever get my hands on them I'll  _ rip _ them to shreds,” he growled. I whimpered again and he looked up, seeing me cower in fear, he softened. “It’s alright, I won't hurt you, I promised,” he murmured. I nodded slowly. He gathered me gently back in his arms and carried me one door over, to a room that seemed themed of the ocean. “I’ll have food brought up,” he murmured. I nodded, calming down with his scent. He laid me on the silken blue bed. He's very surprisingly gentle. A few moments later, a maid rushed in with a tray. It was laden with food. I licked my lips. It all looked so good. “While you eat, I must speak with my brother,” he said and quickly left the room.

I started with the small stuff first. The potatoes were yummy, then the beef, then the soup… This is leftovers? Does it get thrown out? Or does it get given away? I hope it is given out, there are betas starving. It probably is, these two seem like nice guys. After I ate, I looked through the things that were mine, the skimpy dresses, and tops, but there was a wide selection of pjs, from sexy and skimpy to warm, fuzzy sweat pants. There was even some regular everyday clothes. I sighed and sat on the bed to wait on his return.


	4. Patch's first heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is totally unprepared when Patch goes into his first heat.

Jack’s POV

 

“They fucked her, Jack,” Henry growled angrily.

“Apparently only her ass, technically leaving her a virgin, I smelled it on her, the virginity,” I said. He growled, pacing, I would be mad to if my omega had been violated. “Look, we'll go over there tomorrow and talk to them, I'll call Danny, he owes me a favor so he'll help us sue them,” I said. He sighed but nodded, going back to his omega. I went back to my paperwork. My Omega, Patch lay asleep on the mattress in my office. I should take him to bed soon. But first this last bit of paperwork. I finished, then woke him gently. I could have carried him, but his eyes are pretty. He leaned on me to walk. I lead him to the west wing which was mine.

I led him to the room next to mine. “Do you want to be alone?” I murmured. 

“...No,” he whimpered. I nodded and led him to my room, I sighed at the weight of his bracelets in my pockets. I sat him on his side of my king size bed. He fell back on the pillows, looking at the bandages on his wrists. I got changed into my pjs. I sat his bracelets on my table. Once I was ready, I helped him sit up, he was mostly asleep, so I didn’t want to wake him more than I had to as I put his bracelets on, and then let him lay back down. I laid down on my side of the bed and turned the lights off. The next morning, around five in the morning, I woke, and he was gone from my side, I could hear whimpers and whines and the smell… Oh God he’s in heat… I found him in the floor curled into a ball. At some point during the night, his clothes had been ripped to shreds. I quickly went to the bathroom and got a cup of water, I can’t have him dehydrating.

The thing about going into heat is it happens once a month, and it makes you incredibly horny. I turned the AC way up and got him on the bed. I got him clean pajamas, sturdier than silk.  
“Oh God help, please help, make it stop,” he cried. Must be his first heat. If only he knew what he was saying. I sighed and tried to keep my hands off. But the smell… I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close so I could take in his scent. I gulped when he started desperately palming his cock. Just his scent is making me hard. “Please!” he cried. Shit he's all wet. I whined, so tempted. I pressed my crotch against his almost soaked backside. He panted, whining under his breath. I bit into the bonding glands on his shoulder. I didn't draw any blood, it's only temporary. He cried out and bucked his hips. I ground my crotch against him. Mine… My omega.  
I'm going to have to have sex with him. Now. I got above him and kissed him. He whined pleadingly. I took our clothes off in a bit of a frenzy. He has scratches where he has tried to relief the heat. I grabbed a condom since I don't want pups yet. One day, but not when I've only just met him. We were both so lost, I wasted no time, just started getting him ready for me. I didn't have to do much since he was so slick already. I groaned and pushed in. He went limp. I started thrusting into him. Hard and deep. I leaned down so he could wrap his arms around me. I groaned… He’s so tight… It won't be long now, for either of us. I growled lowly. Not feral or angrily, but possessive. Mine, all mine. I started hitting a good spot inside him.  
“Oh God! Please! Let me cum!?” he pleaded.  
“Soon,” I rasped. He whined and came back on me. I'm so close. “Cum for me,” I murmured. He cried out my name as he did. Oh… I came hard. Once I was dry and the knot had gone down, I pulled out and tossed the spent rubber. I looked at the mark on his shoulder. I hadn’t thought it permanent, but it would seem that in the heat of the moment I bit harder than I meant to… “Rest now,” I murmured and went to shower and make breakfast. After my shower, when I stepped into the kitchen, Henry was there, he handed me a coffee.  
“You mated,” he said matter of factly.  
“Not completely, I was wearing a rubber, that should keep him calm till I get back from dealing with those bastards,” I said. He nodded.  
“Thought it would be me first,” he mused.  
“Woke up this morning and he was in his first heat, begging,” I stuttered. “I tried but it's always the first heats that are strongest,” I said. He nodded and sipped his own coffee.  
“I won’t, not till she’s healed at least,” he said.  
“Good plan,” I agreed. I jotted a note down for the two omegas. Then Emma walked in, dressed in a baggy sweater and sweat pants. I recognized the sweater as Henry’s, he cocked an eyebrow amused. “We'll be gone most of today, so if you could, check in on Patch every now and again,” I said. She nodded but then hesitated over something.  
“Everything okay? Henry asked.  
“I-I wondered if I could speak with my family… Let them know I’m okay,” she muttered, as if ashamed. I exchanged a look with Henry.  
“Write a letter, and we'll try to get a secure phone line set up,” I said. She nodded gratefully as I made bacon. Henry offered her a cup of coffee. She took it gratefully and chugged the whole cup, scalding her mouth and throat. And I thought I could be hardcore with coffee. Henry laughed, amused at her.  
“Let me see your burns,” I say as I flipped the bacon. “Henry watch the bacon,” I said and scrubbed my hands clean. He took over there as I unwrapped Emma’s wrists. They had bled some during the night but had scabbed over nicely. I cleaned them and put fresh bandages on them. I finally got a good look at her. Caramel colored skin with the brightest green eyes, so different from Patch’s blue ones. She had long black curls. She was pretty for a girl. Definitely Henry’s type. We sat to eat. Well they did, I ate quickly and took a tray to Patch. He was passed out on the bed, panting. I laid down the food and the note for when he wakes. I noticed that the bedding had been shifted around a bit, so he had a small nest going.  
I got one of my stashes of chocolate out for him. I laid it on the table. I put a note that said try not to eat all of it. I smiled and went back in the other room.  
“Henry, when you finish eating we’re leaving,” I say.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he said finishing the last of his meal. Emma watched us as we left.  
“Oh, and don’t try to leave, for your sake,” Henry said as he closed the door. We took my car this time.  
“On a scale of one to ten, how mad are you about this, that they damaged them and fucked her?” I asked.  
“Twenty,” he said.  
“Thought so,” I smirked and revved the engine on my car. My impala. I drove straight there without stopping for anything. We will order lunch from there, I walked to Danny’s office, Henry right behind. Danny is my lawyer and old friend. “Danny boy I need your help,” I say.  
“I got the call last night,” he said, gesturing for us to sit. “Coffee, doughnut? Anything, I can have Linda get it,” he said.  
“Coffee,” I agreed.  
“Water please,” Henry smiled.  
“Do you want the details now?” I asked.  
“Why not, what happened?” he asked.  
“Well first off…” I began and we told him everything. He was silent when we finished.  
“And you want to sue them?” he asked.  
“Yes, preferably before Henry does something stupid,” I said. Henry growled under his breath. I elbowed him. He sighed.  
“You shoulda seen her Danny, she was… Terrified, bleeding, sore, and barely move,” Henry muttered.  
“I'm sure that we'll have to take her to a hospital soon,” I said. He nodded and made some notes.  
“I’ll get started on the case and have someone inform them you're pressing charges.” He smiled as our coffee and water was brought in. I took the coffee immediately.  
“So what now?” I asked.  
“Well, we need to start working on your case, do either of you have another free day where you're both off work where you can bring the Omegas in to talk to me?” he asked.  
“Next Saturday I believe,” I said.  
“Linda, put me down for saturday at noon!” he called. “I’ll buy lunch,” he said.  
“Excellent, say hi to your kids for me,” I said.  
“Will do,” he said cheerily. I waved as we left.  
“Do you have work today?” I asked.  
“I have to go in and see about a new role,” Henry said. I nodded.  
“The studio?” I asked and he nodded. I drove him to the studio. “I’ll pick you up in an hour, we have a lunch date with Mom and dad,” I say.  
“Good luck,” he said as he got out. Ugh.

The thing about going into heat is it happens once a month, and it makes you incredibly horny. I turned the AC way up and got him on the bed. I got him clean pajamas, sturdier than silk.

“Oh God help, please help, make it stop,” he cried. Must be his first heat. If only he knew what he was saying. I sighed and tried to keep my hands off. But the smell… I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close so I could take in his scent. I gulped when he started desperately palming his cock. Just his scent is making me hard. “Please!” he cried. Shit he's all wet. I whined, so tempted. I pressed my crotch against his almost soaked backside. He panted, whining under his breath. I bit into the bonding glands on his shoulder. I didn't draw any blood, it's only temporary. He cried out and bucked his hips. I ground my crotch against him. Mine… My omega.

I'm going to have to have sex with him. Now. I got above him and kissed him. He whined pleadingly. I took our clothes off in a bit of a frenzy. He has scratches where he has tried to relief the heat. I grabbed a condom since I don't want pups yet. One day, but not when I've only just met him. We were both so lost, I wasted no time, just started getting him ready for me. I didn't have to do much since he was so slick already. I groaned and pushed in. He went limp. I started thrusting into him. Hard and deep. I leaned down so he could wrap his arms around me. I groaned… He’s so tight… It won't be long now, for either of us. I growled lowly. Not feral or angrily, but possessive. Mine, all mine. I started hitting a good spot inside him.

“Oh God! Please! Let me cum!?” he pleaded.

“Soon,” I rasped. He whined and came back on me. I'm so close. “Cum for me,” I murmured. He cried out my name as he did. Oh… I came hard. Once I was dry and the knot had gone down, I pulled out and tossed the spent rubber. I looked at the mark on his shoulder. I hadn’t thought it permanent, but it would seem that in the heat of the moment I bit harder than I meant to…  “Rest now,” I murmured and went to shower and make breakfast. After my shower, when I stepped into the kitchen, Henry was there, he handed me a coffee.

“You mated,” he said matter of factly.

“Not completely, I was wearing a rubber, that should keep him calm till I get back from dealing with those bastards,” I said. He nodded.

“Thought it would be me first,” he mused.

“Woke up this morning and he was in his first heat, begging,” I stuttered. “I tried but it's always the first heats that are strongest,” I said. He nodded and sipped his own coffee.

“I won’t, not till she’s healed at least,” he said.

“Good plan,” I agreed. I jotted a note down for the two omegas. Then Emma walked in, dressed in a baggy sweater and sweat pants. I recognized the sweater as Henry’s, he cocked an eyebrow amused. “We'll be gone most of today, so if you could, check in on Patch every now and again,” I said. She nodded but then hesitated over something.

“Everything okay? Henry asked.

“I-I wondered if I could speak with my family… Let them know I’m okay,” she muttered, as if ashamed. I exchanged a look with Henry.

“Write a letter, and we'll try to get a secure phone line set up,” I said. She nodded gratefully as I made bacon. Henry offered her a cup of coffee. She took it gratefully and chugged the whole cup, scalding her mouth and throat. And I thought I could be hardcore with coffee. Henry laughed, amused at her.

“Let me see your burns,” I say as I flipped the bacon. “Henry watch the bacon,” I said and scrubbed my hands clean. He took over there as I unwrapped Emma’s wrists. They had bled some during the night but had scabbed over nicely. I cleaned them and put fresh bandages on them. I finally got a good look at her. Caramel colored skin with the brightest green eyes, so different from Patch’s blue ones. She had long black curls. She was pretty for a girl. Definitely Henry’s type. We sat to eat. Well they did, I ate quickly and took a tray to Patch. He was passed out on the bed, panting. I laid down the food and the note for when he wakes. I noticed that the bedding had been shifted around a bit, so he had a small nest going. 

I got one of my stashes of chocolate out for him. I laid it on the table. I put a note that said try not to eat all of it. I smiled and went back in the other room.

“Henry, when you finish eating we’re leaving,” I say.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he said finishing the last of his meal. Emma watched us as we left.

“Oh, and don’t try to leave, for your sake,” Henry said as he closed the door. We took my car this time. 

“On a scale of one to ten, how mad are you about this, that they damaged them and fucked her?” I asked.

“Twenty,” he said.

“Thought so,” I smirked and revved the engine on my car. My impala. I drove straight there without stopping for anything. We will order lunch from there, I walked to Danny’s office, Henry right behind. Danny is my lawyer and old friend. “Danny boy I need your help,” I say.

“I got the call last night,” he said, gesturing for us to sit. “Coffee, doughnut? Anything, I can have Linda get it,” he said.

“Coffee,” I agreed.

“Water please,” Henry smiled.

“Do you want the details now?” I asked.

“Why not, what happened?” he asked. 

“Well first off…” I began and we told him everything. He was silent when we finished.

“And you want to sue them?” he asked.

“Yes, preferably before Henry does something stupid,” I said. Henry growled under his breath. I elbowed him. He sighed.

“You shoulda seen her Danny, she was… Terrified, bleeding, sore, and barely move,” Henry muttered.

“I'm sure that we'll have to take her to a hospital soon,” I said. He nodded and made some notes. 

“I’ll get started on the case and have someone inform them you're pressing charges.” He smiled as our coffee and water was brought in. I took the coffee immediately.

“So what now?” I asked.

“Well, we need to start working on your case, do either of you have another free day where your both off Work where you can bring the Omegas in to talk to me?” he asked.

“Next Saturday I believe,” I said.  
“Linda, put me down for saturday at noon!” he called. “I’ll buy lunch,” he said.  
“Excellent, say hi to your kids for me,” I said.  
“Will do,” he said cheerily. I waved as we left.   
“Do you have work today?” I asked.  
“I have to go in and see about a new role,” Henry said. I nodded.  
“The studio?” I asked and he nodded. I drove him to the studio. “I’ll pick you up in an hour, we have a lunch date with Mom and dad,” I say.  
“Good luck,” he said as he got out. Ugh.


	5. Emma's heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry decides to blow off some team in a kinky way, in doing so, he triggers Emma's heat

Henry’s POV

I am very mad, I’ve just been keeping it in for her sake. I'll let it all out when I work out later. I sighed and went to my boss’s office. I need a new role. I sat through the meeting, but Emma was all that was going through my- “Henry!” my agent exclaimed.  
“What?!” I jumped and he sighed.  
“That’s the fifth time you’ve space out in the last hour,” he huffed.  
“Sorry James… I got an omega and she came damaged, I’m worried for her,” I admitted.  
“I understand, but spacing out isn't going to land you any big movie deals,” he said. I sighed but nodded in agreement. “Oh man, this is really bothering you, you didn’t smack talk me once,” he sighed. “Look just take these scripts home and pick one you want to do,” he said handing me two scripts. I nodded my thanks and took them. I walked out and got in the car as Jack pulled up. I but the scripts in my stuff. Time for lunch… Grr. We met mom and dad at the restaurant.  
“My pups!” Mom squealed and I rolled my eyes. Jack chuckled and hugged her. She then hugged me.  
“The omegas! Pictures, I want to see them!” she exclaimed. I cringed.  
“About that mom, we’re suing the company, they got here badly damaged,” Jack scowled.  
“That's horrible,” she gasped. I sighed and pulled out my phone to show the picture of my Emma. I had taken it this morning before we left. As she slept. “She’s beautiful,” Mom muttered.  
“Yeah, she is,” I agreed. I put my phone up and sat down. Jack showed his picture of Patch. The waiter came over. I ordered a salad. He smiled. Jack ordered a steak. I got a roasted chicken dish with my salad. Throughout dinner, all I could do was worry for Emma, my omega. Unlike omegas you can only smell the anger and rage and calm of an alpha, never much else. Betas are neutral, they're like regular humans, they pair best with other betas. Finally we got to go home. I kissed mom's cheek and got in the car. Jack drove us home. I was relieved when I saw Emma curled up on the couch sleeping, Patch was asleep on the couch across from her. He apparently built a mini nest for it. Out of what looked like all the pillows in the house… This is a mansion. How did he even…? Emma chuckled.  
“He went on an adventure,” she giggled without opening her eyes.  
“I can see that,” I said. I went over to her and took her wrist. “Let me see that,” I murmured. She sat up. She looks sleepy. I looked at her wrist. It seems to be healing nicely. I gathered her in my arms, I might not mate her until she’s healed but I need to get off. If only for stress reasons. She whimpered, a little scared. “I told you I won't hurt you and I meant it, if I hurt you at any time, tell me and I’ll stop,” I say as I set her down, making her meet my eyes. She bit her lip. I carried her to the room of the house that only I ever came in. “Are you a virgin?” I asked bluntly.  
“Y-yes,” she muttered. I shushed her and started gently kissing her neck and shoulder. I stood her up, “strip,” I commanded in my alpha voice. Then I smelt it… I caused her first heat. No I'm not smug… She whimpered and hurried out of her clothes. I took my shirt and jacket off. I went over to the wooden structure in the middle of the room.  
“Wh-What’s happening to me?” she demanded.  
“You’ve gone into heat, come here,” I say firmly. She walked over slowly. I took the padded cuffs, not wanting to hurt her burns. Or her. Once she was cuffed, her hands behind her back, I took my first look at her naked body. Her Caramel skin and her rose breasts… I groaned and leaned down, taking one of her breasts. Perfect. She whined loudly, tugging at the cuffs. I chuckled and took the coils of rope out of the box I bound her, creating a harness on her chest. There are those that say I'm kinky, then there are those who say I'm outright sadistic. “Be a good girl, be a good omega,” I cooed and went over to get a nice big gag. She clenched her jaw at the sight of the gag.“Be a good girl for me,” I murmured.  
“Please don’t gag me,” she whispered, well, it is her first. I sat the gag aside.  
“Okay, I won't,” I said. I hoisted her up in the air, parting her legs so the point of the horse went in her slit, providing stimulation but not enough to let her cum. Seeing her like this is… Oh God… I think I will mate her now… Fill her with a pup… But mating is slow, it's making love, not my sadistic fucking. I’ll wait till she’s healed for that. I sat in the chair, watching her squirm and try to get friction on her clit. I unbuckled my pants and started stroking my cock, it was so hard just from watching her. She groaned and worked furiously, the horse only teasing her wet pussy, flushed with heat. She panted, trying to rock back and forth on it., finally, I let her down and untied her, carrying her to the bed over in the corner. I got the pill out of the drawer and put it in her hand.  
“What is this?” she asked, confused.  
“It’ll numb your hymph so when I break it, it won’t hurt,” I murmured and handed her some water to take the little pill with. One second was all it took for her to get it down in her heat despairing, cock needing body. Unable to wait, I pushed into her, and instead of the pain a virgin would normally feel, she cried out in ecstasy. I started slowly, the pill doesn’t fix everything, then finally when she pleaded with me to go faster, I rammed into her, making her nearly go limp.  
“O-Oh God… Oh God! Oh! Alpha!” she cried then moaned, making me go faster, my free hand came down and played with her clit. She was moaning and writhing. I groaned, so turned on by her, by my little omega…   
“One day, I’m gonna mate you like this….Ugh! Fill you with my pups, you like that Omega?” I teased.  
“Y-yes… Oh yes… Alpha!” she moaned. She cried out loudly as she orgasamed hard, whimpering as she fell back on the bed. It wasn't long before I came. I pulled out panting and carried her into the next room, a luxurious bathroom. I gently laid her in the pool and called in my maid.  
“Yes?” the tiny thing asked timidly.  
“Take care of my pretty little omega, I would do it but I have to go to work again, get her nice and clean, a nice outfit, back rub, whole nine yards, she’s in heat so if she gets to hot, relieve her,” I commanded. The maid nodded. I kissed Emma’s head.  
“I’ll be back when you wake in the morning,” I murmured. She nodded sleepily. I smiled lovingly and left.


	6. The incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The betas who sold omegas decide to get even

Patch's POV

I sighed, finally the heat passed and I could breath. It's been a week since we were first brought here. My heat lasted seven days. A full heat… I quickly discovered how many toys Jack had. It was horrid… Except for that one part… That one part was amazing, it relieved the heat for a few hours. It was… Nice. Only now more than ever I can't get him out of my head. I sighed as steam filled my lungs, I had taken residence in the hot tub like bath. I've been in here for at least two hours, the two hours he should have been back anyway.

“Patch?” he called. I sighed, knowing I would have to leave the water now. I got out and toweled myself off, before getting dressed.

“In here,” I called. He walked in looking dead on his feet and sort of spacing out. “You okay?” I asked. He blinks and shakes his head. “I will be, maybe,” he said seeming to focus on me. I shrugged.

“Just so you know, Emma went into heat so,” he said.

“Yeah, I know, it stinks,” I said. He chuckled.

“I'm going to go eat and then shower, it'll probably be awhile before I get out,” he said. I nodded and went to make a nest. I don't really feel the urge to anymore, it's just really comfortable, reminds me of when I was small. I chuckled and curled up on the bed. I realised I forgot my shirt and walked over to the bathroom, but just as I was about to open the door I heard it.

“Yeah Henry, they are pissed, I-I’ve been shot in the leg, I need you to come home. Now,” he muttered as if scared I would hear. “It went straight through but… No I can't take this to the hospital, it'll be all over the news. Just hurry I can't get the bleeding to stop completely,” he muttered. “Henry… They’re not just coming after us. They know we have Omegas now,” he said and I paled. “I've put everything on lockdown so you'll have to put in a code to get in the gate,” he said. I snuck back to the bed, pretending everything was well. I curled up on my side of the bed and waited for him. I noticed the blood trail on the floor and pretending to notice the blood for the first time.

“You're bleeding!” I exclaimed.

“I have noticed!” Was his response. I managed to get into the bathroom. He was sitting on the shower floor, the spray raining down on him, both legs stretched out in front of him. I snatched a towel, ripped it and tied a tourniquet. He scowled at his wound. I got the stuff and started stitching it up. It wasn't nice and neat but it would do. I turned off the water, dried it gently and wrapped it in bandages. I removed the tourniquet and he pulled himself to his feet. I helped him into the bedroom. Or tried to he is very stubborn. I growled. He managed to get to a chair he had in the room. Henry came running in.

“What happened you were supposed to be at work!?” he demanded when he saw Jack.

“I was, they found me while I was on break,” he sighed.

“Those damn betas we're suing thought they could threaten me into backing out, one was a bit trigger happy,” he said. “Patch go check on Emma,” Jack said in the alpha voice. Once I was nearly out of the room he muttered, “then they threatened Patch and Emma. You know betas they're too neutral to give a shit.”

“Meaning they aren’t going to stop,” Henry muttered.

“We might have to take this to the public, get political about it,” Jack said.

“If we can even leave the house, Jack there are people walking around the walls, van’s parked just far enough from the wall not to be overly suspicious,” Henry muttered.

“Then start making calls, call everyone we know that is on our side,” Jack said.

“Jack, I accidentally mated Emma last night, I meant to wait but things happened and now… If they get her…” Henry trailed off.

“They won't,” Jack said. Then the power went out. I heard Emma’s screech as something, probably her tumbled to the floor. I ran in there, she was feeling around, trying to find her way.

“Stand up and walk towards me,” I said. She did so and I guided her back to Jack’s room, it’s safer for us to all be together.

“No phone signal, someone’s cut the power lines,” Henry muttered, drawing Emma to him.

“Someone get in my drawers I'm still naked here,” Jack said. I got him some clothes and found a flashlight. He got dressed and got his socks and shoes on. I turned off the flashlight when I noticed the lights outside.

“Jack,” I whimpered as the lights grew closer, I ducked as one landed on our window.

“Get in the crawlspace in the back of my closet,” he said. I nodded and helped Emma in there, both of us crawling as I shut the door. We have to stay quiet. When glass broke and we heard fighting, my hand flew to her mouth to stifle her whimpers. There was a gunshot and everything went silent. “

They aren't here!” I heard Henry insist. A whimper escaped her lips and everything on the other side went silent.

“Not here, eh pretty boy?” a man mocked Henry. Jack? Where is Jack’s voice?! Where is my alpha!? A shotgun cocked.

“Back off Mason! I will shoot you,” Jack said calmly. The man I assumed to be masson snorted and there was a thump.

“You're so weak from blood loss you can’t do a thing, Charles, get the gun over there and then get the omegas out of the crawlspace,” he scoffed. There were no more words from Jack and when the door wrenched open, I saw he had been bludgeoned to the head. I kicked the man I assumed was Charles in the face, breaking his nose. I saw that Henry was on the ground with a broken leg. Mason growled and grabbed Emma by the hair. She cried out as he tugged her from the closet.

“Leave her alone!” Henry shouted as a gun was pressed to her neck.

“Come out of there, _now_ omega,” the man growled, scared not to, I crawled out. I was on guard though. Another man bound my arms as a fourth one hoisted Henry up and tied him to a chair, doing the same with Jack.

“This wouldn't have happened had you just backed off,” Mason said. We were forced to walk outside and get in a van where we were more securely tied. I need to think of something. “Because you're mates decided not to back off, one of you is going to die in the next two hours and the other will be my omega,” Mason purred,eyeing Emma and making it clear who was going to die… Here’s the thing, if one alpha’s omega is taken and knotted by a stronger alpha, the omega becomes theirs. But from the smell of this guy, he isn't as strong as Henry or Jack. He turned Emma over and made me watch as he knotted her. Such ew. When the van started, we were put in crates like we were when we were sold, we drove out only a short ways before the van stopped.

“Burry him, hurry it up to,” Mason said. Shit, I have to do something now! I started thrashing desperately as my crate was dropped in a pre dug hole.

“Mmph!” I screamed, pleading for Jack. There was a gunshot.

“Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Omega,” Jack snarled. The lid of my crate was ripped off. I whimpered through the gag, pulling on the ropes that were too tight. I was hauled out of the crate. Safe, alpha is here, breathe, safe. I was untied and set on my feet. I leaned on his arm, trying to breathe for a second. I noticed there was more people here, most of them capturing the betas that took us. Police. Henry was sitting in an ambulance, holding Emma to him. I looked at Jack and noticed the blood on the side of his head from where they had hit him earlier.

“You need to sit down,” I murmured.

“I will,” he said. I helped him over to the ambulance. Well I tried to help him, he's being stubborn again. Grrr. A paramedic he knew made him get on the gurney. I stood next to him, worried. I can't lose him, not now.


	7. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up

Emma’s POV

I sighed and cuddled to Henry, my alpha has his leg was braced. He didn’t know about Mason knotting me. Just that I hurt. We had been taken to the hospital that Jack worked at. “He did what to her!” I heard Henry snarled from the other side of my hospital door. There was a response I didn't hear. I gulped. The door burst open and Henry stormed inside. I avoided his eyes, scared. He walked over to me. “Is it true?” he whispered.

“Yes…” I murmured scared. He sighed and sat on the bed next to me. 

“What did I promise you the moment I saw you?” he demanded.

“Y-You would never hurt me,” I gulped. He forced me to meet his eyes. 

“I won't, I won’t hurt you, but I am going to tear him to shreds,” he growled. In that moment I believed him more than anything. He tugged me close to him. I felt safer in his arms right then. I whimpered. He started murmuring reassurances to me. I cuddled as close to him as possible. Scenting him which calmed us both in a way. He stroked my hair until I fell asleep. When I woke, we were home… I sat up confused and very much still in heat. I squirmed uncomfortably. Where's Henry? I-I need… There was a note on the table.

Emma,

Jack, and I had to go on a short trip, we should be back in the morning I’m hoping you won't wake and notice my absence but if you do, know everything is fine, the guards are all there, and if anyone tries to touch you, I will kill them. If you are still in heat there are some toys in my bedside table. Stay out of the west wing, that's Jack's, check in on Patch now and then. I’ll have someone tell you if something happens and we have to stay longer. Though this shouldn't take longer than necessary. Hoping to see you soon, your Alpha.

Henry.

I smiled softly and sat the note back down. I sighed as my lady parts demanded attention. But more importantly I want to build a nest that smells like Henry. I sighed and first grabbed everything that was on his side of the room that was soft and comfortable and created a nest under his desk, closing it off from the rest of the room by draping a sheet over it. Then I went to the bathroom and grabbed his calonge. I spritzed the nest with it and then I changed into just one of his tee shirts, nothing else at all, I slipped on some panties and went to get a drink and check on Patch before settling in. He was sleeping on the sofa again. I’ve come to think of him as a brother, so I threw a blanket over him and went to my nest. I snatched what I needed from Henry’s table.

He had some nice stuff. I sighed gratefully, and got into my nest. I tossed the panties outside. I whimpered as I rubbed my swollen pussy. I need Henry… Just think of Henry… I cried out softly as the rubber toy penetrated my wet heat. Much better. I held it there, thinking of all the things he might say right now. Of the soft smile he gets when he finds me in compromising situations. Finally I started moving it, slow drags at first as though he were teasing me. Then speeding up a little. Oh! Hmmm… I cried out and went just a bit faster. I moaned out Henry's name. I need it! I want a pup! I whimpered needing Henry. My free hand came up the tee shirt and groped my breasts desperately. In my desperation I didn't hear someone come in until I smelt him. I froze… This isn’t Henry’s scent… I peaked out of the sheet. No. No! Mason ran over and snatched me.

“No! Let me go,” I shouted, pleading with him his hand covered my mouth.

“Shut the fuck up, I almost got locked up because of your mate and his brother, you're mine now,” he scowled and stuffed a thick rubber ball in my mouth. I thrashed and struggled to get free. He held my hands behind my back. “Shh, in an hour you won’t even remember his name, you’ll be so full of my pups,” he cooed and bound my feet. “In case you're wondering, I paid off the guards and I have someone taking care of the boy now, he’ll be mine now too,” he chuckled as I tried to kick him. I managed to break his nose. He growled at me and pinned me down. “Does my little bitch need something to make her more docile?” he sneered, pulling a needle from his pocket. I shook my head quickly. He held me still and injected a thick, pink liquid in my neck. “That’s called passion maker, you’ll see why,” he chuckled. “You won’t even remember his name,” he murmured as my eyes glazed over.

Henry… Who? “Mmph,” I whined and bucked my hips, all I needed was touch, the touch of an alpha.


	8. Give them back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fire and Jack traces a cellphone

Jack's POV 

 

I feel as if something went horribly wrong at home. “Did you lock the gate?” I asked Henry and he nodded. “I feel as if something bad is happening,” I said.

“I felt it too,” he sighed.

“We should go,” I said.

“Can we? They’re about to bring the betas in,” he said, then a guard ran in, panicked.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Th-They're gone,” he panted. I paled. I limped out to the car. Henry was in the passenger seat. I turned on the radio. 

“50 Westchester Drive went up in flames moments ago after some revenge hungry betas broke out of the local prison,” the woman said. I pressed the accelerator. Patch… We got to the house and the place was indeed up in flames… 

“Patch!?” I called desperately.

“There was no one in the building sir, the maids and servants were all abducted as well, the men except for your omega were found tied up in the garage,” the fire chief said. I growled lowly and dialed a number on my phone. They have messed with me the last time. Henry was taking care of the house, it should be rebuilt by the time I have my omega back. I called some old friends of mine that would be more than willing to help me. I will find them. Henry looks devastated… We were talking to the police now.

“That is my mate! You will find her!” Henry growled.

“Henry! We'll find them ourselves,” I said. He sighed and sank into his chair. Then my phone rang… Mason. I snarled. “You fucking prick” I growled. I heard him chuckle. Then I heard the moans. 

“Thought you might like to hear your omega, how he cries out as I mate to him,” he chuckled coldly.

“Ahhh! Alpha…” I hear Patch.

“What the hell did you do to him?” I snarled.

“Hmm, little drug I invented, I take it, it makes me an alpha, he takes it, it makes him my omega, same with pretty little Emma here with her pretty pussy,” he cooed. I heard Emma’s muffled whimpers. I heard something snap, I looked over to see Henry had broken something.

“When I find you, I will rip your throat out and feed your heart to my dogs,” I growled. I hear Emma cry out.

“Tut tut tut, Jack you won’t find me, neither of you will ever see these two again, a shame the girl is carrying your brother’s pup though, she believes it’s mine, she thinks me her alpha, same as him,” he chuckled.

“I will find you, I always find who I'm looking for or have you forgotten Iraq?” I said. I used to be a doctor in the army.

He chuckled. “Good luck,” he said and hung up.

“Idiot, you always forget the basics,” I said as I started tracing his phone. And… The middle of the ocean? A boat? An Island? Either way I'll be there soon. My omega… My Patch… I’ll find you. I promise. “Henry I know where they are,” I said. He nodded simply. Good thing my old friends owe me a dozen favors. I will get him back. I need him… It didn't take long for my friends to get here. We got a plane. I gave Mac the coordinates as he took the pilot's seat. I started working out a plan. Henry’s leg was healed now, alphas have accelerated healing. I'm fully healed as well. We need to find our Omegas.

“H-He said that Emma was carrying my pup,” Henry murmured.

“We'll find them, I've never lost anyone and I'm not starting now,” I said. He nodded but stayed quiet. I formed a plan that would most definitely work. It has to. I slept the rest of the way so I could catch up on my sleep. 


	9. Pup's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry gets some good news

Patch’s POV

 

I whined and tugged at my leash as Emma and I were led underground. Why do I feel like something is wrong? I was chained to the wall, a ring put on my cock. I scowled at it. He chuckled and stroked my cock. I scowled at the man. He is my alpha… I think. But he doesn't feel like it, he doesn't give me the warm feeling I get when I think of what my alpha should be. Emma was chained next to me, a plug put in her ass. He can’t fuck her because she’s been pupped but me… I bucked my hips. I just finished my heat so that's another clue to something is wrong. I whined as my cock strained. There was a sudden explosion from above. I whined. He scowled and threw us in the panic room. Why? Our alpha… I grunted through the gag as he pulled out a gun. He pointed it at me first.

But then the door burst open. He was so shocked he pulled the trigger. I cried out in pain as the bullet pierced my chest. He was shot down by a tall angry man. Emma screamed in fear as another man ran in. Same height as the first and just as angry. We tried to squirm away from them.

“Hey, look at me, it’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you,” the second one said, pulling a syringe from his coat and walking over to us. The first one didn't stop shooting Mason's body until he ran out of bullets. He injected half the liquid in Emma, the held me still and injected it in me. I blacked out for a minute. Ahhh… Jack… I woke up on an airplane, my head in Jack's lap.

“Jack?” I murmured.

“Hey, you're going to be alright,” he murmured. I groaned in pain. “You just got out of surgery,” he murmured.

“Emma?” I asked.

“Getting a pup check up,” he sighed.

“Good,” I sighed. He stroked my hair. I'm hungry. “Can I eat?” I asked.

“Yeah just hold on,” he said and moved so I was lying on the hospital bed. I whimpered, it hurts. He made the bed move so I was mostly sitting up. He got me some food. Hospital food is healthy but if I had my way I'd be eating a burger right now. Henry came in, looking sad, but hopeful. I ignored him in favor of food. He talked softly with Jack.

“We don’t know if the pup is okay or not, but I’ll know in a few minutes, she’ll give birth in a month, whatever drug that was sped the growth by half,” Henry said. In some omegas, pupping can last anywhere from the full nine months or about half of that.

“This is why amateurs shouldn't mess with drugs,” Jack sighed. Henry nodded as I finished eating.

“You gonna live?” he asked me.

“I think so,” I said. He nodded and a doctor came in.

“Okay, good news,” he said to Henry.

“Yes?” Henry demanded.

“The pup is in perfect shape, the drug only affected the growth,” the doctor started. I nodded. “Do you want to know the genders?” he asked.

“Genders?” Henry asked and the doctor smiled.

“She’s carrying twins,” he grinned.

“Nice job Henry,” Jack snickered.

“Twin pups?” Henry breathed.

“There’s more, Patch here is carrying a pup as well,” the doctor said. I scowled at that, Mason hadn't been able to actually fuck me… So it would have to be… 

“Damn defective condom,” Jack cursed. He looked annoyed but not upset. I sighed.

“The drugs have affected him as well,” the doctor said. “Not as severely,” he added quickly. I sighed, relieved. Jack was quiet. I was slightly scared of how he felt. The doctor and Henry left us alone. I sighed.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“Why are you sorry, it’s not your fault,” he murmured, sitting next to me.

“But you're angry right?” I asked. He sighed.

“Yeah but not at you,” he said. I gulped. “More at myself for not staying with you, and at them for hurting you,” he said. 

“But the pup…” I sniffled.

“I never said I didn't want one, just not right away, but you get what you deserve,” he shrugged. I sighed. “Besides the main reason I didn't want pups just yet is because I work to much,” he said. I nodded. “That and I didn't want to explain to my mom that I got an omega pregnant without marrying him first,” he said. I chuckled at that. “She called about an hour ago and said she was on her way, so I'd prepare yourself to meet the woman that raised me and Henry,” Jack said.

“Oh God!” I laughed but regretted it.

“I'm serious be warned, I love her but she can get a bit overwhelming,” he said. I grunted in pain. Jack instantly became worried. I sighed.

“How bad was the wound?” I asked.

“It missed your heart and lungs by mere centimeters, you almost died twice on the operation table,” he said. I gulped. “I performed the surgery with an odd calm that scared everyone,” he said. “I was dieing inside, you have no clue how scared I was,” he growled lowly. I reached out and cupped his cheek.

“I'm fine,” I murmured.

“How was I supposed to know you would be?” he demanded, voice breaking. “You're the only person besides Henry and my squad in the Army that I have ever really trusted,” he choked up. 

“Because somehow I knew that you would save me,” I said. I leaned on him. He sighed and kissed my head.


	10. Parents and naming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to name her pups and they're not exactly the best names

Henry’s POV

 

I sighed as I walked into Emma’s room. “Hello darling,” I murmured to my sleeping omega. Such beauty even in sleep. I kissed her head and sat next to her. I'm going to be a father. Pups… I smiled and placed my hand on her stomach. I grinned as I felt a movement. Wow… She groaned as she began to wake. I cuddled her close to me. “Morning love,” I murmured, this was the first time waking up since I gave her the antidote to the drug.

“H-Henry?” she asked.

“S’alright, I’m here,” I murmured. She smiled at me. I stroked her hair, as she clutched to me. Scenting me. It calms her down. I stroked her back. Hmmm… Mine.

“So how opposed are you to meeting my mother?” I asked. 

“Eh,” she chuckled.

“She'll be here in a few minutes,” I said. She sighed. I rubbed her stomach, and she yawned. “Do you want anything to eat?” I asked. She nodded into my shirt. I got up and went to tell a nurse. I sighed. She's going to be okay. I need her okay. Oh look my mother's here. I nodded to her. But she doesn't like that, no she needs hugs and reassurances that I'm alive. I sighed and walked over to her. She tugged me close. “Hi mom,” I said returning the hug. 

“Are you hurt?” she demanded.

“No, I'm fine,” I said. She sighed. “Everyone is okay mom,” I said. She nodded and sat down. “Where's dad?” I asked.

“Work, he couldn’t get off,” she sighed.

“Oh… Come on, meet Emma,” I murmured. Mom perked up a bit at that. I chuckled and we walked back to her room. I chuckled when I saw that she had fallen back asleep. “Silly silly,” I chuckled and walked over. “Emma, darling wake up,” I murmured, stroking her cheek. She grumbled something incoherent about food. “Yes, I have food love,” I chuckled. She woke up then. I chuckled at her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. I handed her the tray. She dug into the crappy hospital food. Ew. I introduced her and mom. Mom grinned. I have a feeling they're going to start talking about pups and such. I sighed. This should be interesting.

“Have you thought of any names dear?” mom asked.

“Not yet,” Emma replied. “Well, I kinda like Henrick,” she smiled softly. I rolled my eyes. She smirked at me.

“That is Henry's full name,” mom said.

“Really?” Emma asked, looking pointedly at me.

“Jack couldn't pronounce Henrik and I couldn't pronounce Jackile, it's how we came up with each others names,” I said. She chuckled.

“I will never regret my pup's names,” Mom said. I grinned.

“Yes but you have never been bullied because of your name mom,” Jack said walking in.

“Are you kidding me? My name is  _ Erma _ . I was tortured because of this,” she snorted.

“And you cursed us with the same fate, me more than him, it's good that  _ I’m  _ the brilliant one,” he said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

“Dear I hope you don't have twin alphas, they can be a handful, fighting about everything,” mom said. 

“Anything but omegas,” Emma whispered.

“Oh no actually because of everything that's happened our political war is starting to turn in our favor, so soon everything will be as the ancients decreed it to be in the beginning, equality and Alphas looking out for their packs,” Jack said. I smiled softly.

“Speaking of which how is Patch feeling?” I asked.

“Much better now that he's asleep again,” Jack said. I chuckled. “Near death experiences make everyone tired, while I'll be wide awake for the next three days,” he said.

“Hospital food sucks, I want a taco,” Emma pouted.

“Oh lord, cravings,” I teased.

“I can make tacos at home, but you'll be here for a few days,” Jack said now in his doctor mode. She nodded. I know she's pouting. I kissed her head. I know mom is itching to go into mom mode on Jack. Make sure he's okay and baby him a bit. Hehehe. But he hardly ever let's her. It’s funny, yet sad at the same time. I sighed and pushed him over on his wounded leg. He grunted in pain and tumbled to the ground. He glared at me as mom became instantly worried about him. I smiled innocently.

“You said everyone was okay,” mom said as she helped Jack into a chair. I shrugged.

“I told him not to mention this, it's fine mom, just a few stitches, it'll heal nicely in a few days,” Jack said. She glowered. “I'm fine mom,” he said. She sighed and gave in. He did hug her though so score one for mom. I smirked. He can act tough all he wants but he's still a momma's boy. Dork. I looked over at Emma. She was once again fighting sleep. I brushed the hair out of her eyes. She whimpered softly.

“S’alright darling, rest,” I murmured to her, only her. She nodded and fell asleep. I ignored the others watching me. It doesn't matter, nothing matters but her. It never will… I kissed her forehead. I sighed and sat down next to the bed.


	11. The first pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Patch are very proud parents of a baby boy

Emma's POV

 

I dreamt of beautiful children. One with fair skin and blue eyes with dark hair. The other with darker skin and green eyes with dirty blond hair. Wow… So beautiful. When I woke, I didn’t want to. I wanted to keep dreaming of the beautiful children. I groaned. “You woke me up,” I scowled, not opening my eyes.

“Sorry love,” Henry murmured. I opened my eyes to see him sitting in the chair next to the bed. I studied his face as he read the script he was holding. He seemed contemplative. I watched him read. He makes reading sexy. I smirked. He yawned and kept reading. 

“Looks interesting,” I murmured.

“It's just another romantic comedy,” he said. I snickered. “I hate romcoms, yet they still try to get me to do them,” he sighed. I smiled softly. “The other one is a zombie movie, but they've done those so many times,” he said.

“You could be good in a zombie movie, you already look like the living dead,” I teased.

“I would be the hero that gets the girl and finds the cure, and I look like this because someone keeps getting kidnapped,” he teased lightly. I flicked his arm.

“Yes, I choose to be abducted right and left,” I scoffed.

“Obviously,” he smirked. I pouted. He chuckled and kissed me.

“When can I go home?” I asked.

“Tomorrow all of us will go home,” he said. I nodded.

“You should hold me,” I murmured.

“Oh I should?” he asked. I pouted.

“Bitch, I am carrying your pups, get your ass over here and hold me,” I glared.

“I'm only teasing love,” he chuckled and stood. I sighed and scooted over for him. He got in the bed and held me. He rubbed my stomach with his free hand. I smiled as I felt the pups move. He grinned. I wonder if we'll be good parents. I hope so. My children shall be amazing. Our children… The next day, we went home. The house had been rebuilt. I had my own nesting room now. But I didn't like it. I want our bedroom, that smells like the two of us, not this foreign place that is too new. He noticed I had sprayed his cologne over our room. I blushed deeply. He shook his head at me and kissed my head. I scented him. It calms me down.

 

Seven Months Later

 

I whimpered in pain as my pups grew restless. I'm due any day now. Patch, having been pupped before me is in labour now. He's being very strong about it. I whined as another kick hit. They want attention.

“Shhh,” I murmured, rubbing my stomach.

“They're eager to get out,” Henry chuckled. I nodded and leaned on him. He put an arm around me. Mine. Jack came into the waiting room holding a little blue bundle. Oh… He walked over sort of nervously. We stood. The boy looked so much like Jack with Patch’s hair and eyes. I grinned. 

“Meet Zayn,” Jack said. I took the small boy in my arms. So cute.

“Zayn?” I asked.

“It's my middle name, I had to argue for anything other than Jackile,” Jack said. I chuckled.

“How's Patch?” Henry asked.

“Dead tired,” Jack said. I handed Henry little Zayn. He smiled at the little one. So sweet, and precious. I smiled.

 


	12. Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and his family

Jack's POV 

 

I have a son… He whimpered and reached out for me. I took him into my arms. I murmured to him. I can't believe that I am a father. I mean wow. I carried Zayn back to Patch. He was barely awake. I smiled at him. He took little Zayn. I sat next to them. Patch hummed.

“We did it,” I murmured. He snorted his amusement.

“Oh, we’re far from done,” he said.

“I know, I just never get to say that,” I said. I chuckled as he did and little Zayn whined. “He's hungry,” I chuckled. Patch chuckled as well and let Zayn eat. “I still can't believe that I'm a dad,” I said.

“Imagine how I feel, I just birthed the thing,” he chuckled affectionately.

“And then tried to give it my horrid first name,” I said.

“I like your name,” he defended.

“I hate my name and will not subject my pups to the same torture I had to endure my entire life,” I said. He chuckled. “It's not funny,” I added.

“It’s a little funny,” he said.

“No, it's awful and one of the many reasons I grew up so fast, I hated my childhood for it,” I scowled. He sighed and Zayn had fallen asleep, full. “We'll be able to go home tomorrow,” I said. 

“Good,” Patch murmured.

“Yeah, and I noticed that you once again got every pillow in the mansion again,” I said amused.

“Only the ones that smell like you,” he defended.

“That's ninety percent of the pillows in the mansion,” I said. He pouted. “At least you only went for a third of the blankets,” I commented. He smiled softly.

“It needed comfort,” he said.

“I comfort you?” I murmured.

“Yes, surprisingly considering how we met, plus those pillows and blankets are soft, Henry told me the reason they smell like you, is that when you think no one is home you make a giant fort and watch movies and play video games all day,” Patch said. I blushed deeply and avoided his eyes.

“Only when I'm stressed,” I said. He smiled at me. I shook my head at him. “Get some sleep,” I said. I took Zayn to his basinet. Patch laid back and yawned. I sat with him so he could sleep. I didn't mean to drift off but it happens. I smiled when I woke. Patch was snuggled to my side. I kissed his head. I got up and straightened my clothes and fixed my hair. He woke slowly. I was gathering his things so we could go home. Henry and Emma were waiting. I put Zayn in his carseat. Little sweetie. We went to the car. I drove us home. Then like the dork I am carried Patch and Zayn both inside. I don’t want Patch walking just yet. Henry carried Emma. I carried Patch and Zayn all the way to our room that Patch had built his nest in. The reason omegas build nests is to raise their young in until the pups can strike out on their own, or sleep in their own bed. I laid Zayn down in the middle.

He was awake and looking around now. Patch smiled at the pup. I sat on the edge of the nest watching over them. I am hungry… I should go make dinner, but I don't want to leave them.

“I want pizza” Patch said.

“I'll order some,” I said getting my phone. Yay, no cooking. Sadly the pizza place is on my speed dial thanks to Patch. Dork. I ordered his favourite. And one for the other two residents of the mansion. I can be considerate, when I want to. I watched my son play. As in I watched him wave his fists around and squirm a bit. So sweet… Unfortunately I had to leave for two minutes to get the pizza when it arrived. I payed the guy and handed Henry his before going back to Patch and Zayn. My family… I smiled softly at them. I handed him his half. Resuming my earlier position on the edge of the nest I ate my half of the pizza. Yum. Zayn whimpered hungry and with a full diaper.

“I’ll take him,” I say. Patch raises an eyebrow but let's me change Zayn's diaper. My pup. I put him in a little blue onesie and handed him to Patch so he could feed.

“Ahh!” Zayn giggled. Patch chuckled and let him feed. I smiled. My boys. I love them. I watched over them protectively. 


	13. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get names

Henry’s POV

 

I rubbed Emma’s stomach. Just a few more days now. And we’ll have pups. Two pups. I love them. She slept on my bed. She's built a nest in my room, well our room. I love her though. She scents me in her sleep. I don't mind, I do the same when nobody's watching. I smiled. I can't wait to meet our pup's. One kicked as my hand ran over her stomach. I smiled softly.

“You two need to calm down before you hurt your mum,” I murmured. “Just wait a couple more days and then you'll get to meet your crazy family,” I murmured. A smaller kick. “See much better,” I murmured. So sweet… I smiled at them. “My little ones, you are so loved,” I murmured. “You will never be alone or forgotten,” I murmured. I felt a small movement. “Unlike me and your uncle, you will be so loved, and never alone,” I murmured. “We’ll always love you,” I whispered. I felt two small movements. I grinned. “I can't wait to meet you,” I murmured. Small kicks. I chuckled softly.

“Well, I think they took that as their cue,” Emma grunted.

“How long have you been awake?” I asked.

“Just now, your pups are coming, get up you oaf,” she said. I jumped up. I scooped her in my arms gently. I ran to my car. I laid her in the back. I then sped to the hospital. She started labour in the car. Thankfully we don't live far from the hospital and didn't give birth in my car. I took my place at her side in the delivery room. It was a painful three hours, she crushed my hand as our twins were born. Our son and daughter. I smiled at them. No names yet. I haven't decided. We haven’t. I'm praying that she doesn't name the boy Henrick. It’s horrid! He needs a better name then that. Better than mine. Like Jace or Mac.Or even Carter.

Carter is a good name. I sighed and looked to the girl. She's beautiful of course. My hair and eyes. But everything else is her mother’s. I smiled at her. I wonder what we should name her. I like Sally. It's a beautiful name, simple yet beautiful. She hates it. But I approve. Emma says it’s too generic. I say that there aren't enough Sally's in the world to make it generic. Grrr. Besides it's a beautiful name. I sighed. Emma needs to wake up soon. I know she just went through a lot but… I need to know what to call my pups! I chuckled at the thought. I walked over to her. She woke up slowly.

“Hey,” I murmured.

“Hmm, the twins?” she murmured.

“Asleep, can we name them now?” I asked. She chuckled at me. “I need to know what to call them,” I said. She wiggled into a sitting up position. “So how about Carter for our son’s name?” I asked. She sighed. “It's a good name,” I defended. She chuckled sleepily. “It's better than my name,” I continued.

“Just let me get woke up,” she sighed and sat up fully. I smiled at her. She stretched out. I sat in the chair next to her bed. Hmmm… My son started whimpering so I got up and took him in my arms.

“Shh, little one, daddy’s here, daddy’s got ya,” I murmured. I smiled softly as he calmed down.

“You're good with him,” she murmured.

“I guess,” I shrugged. 

“What about James Carter?” I asked.

“JC?” I asked. She nodded. “Hmm, what do you think little man? You like that?” I grinned down at my son. He yawned and whimpered hungrily. I handed him to Emma to feed. “What should we name the girl?” I asked.

“Hmm, I like Guinevere,” she murmured as JC ate.

“I can see the teasing beginning,” I said.

“Henry, I am not naming my child  _ Sally _ ,” she chuckled.

“It's a good name!” I defended. She laughed. I pouted. 

“Call her Gwen,” she said.

“People call me Henry but when they find out my name is Henrik the teasing doesn't stop,” I said.

“Henrik is a strong, gentlemanly name,” she pouted.

“It's the name of a prostitute in the 18th century, that went on a killing spree because he couldn't orgasam,” I said. She rolled her eyes. “I'm serious that was my ever so many great uncle, his first victim was his own mother,” I said. She cringed. “The only survivor was his brother Jackile who bashed his head in with a shovel before cremating him,” I said. I sighed. “There are a dozen different names,” I said.

“I know,” she sighed.

“Good ones too,” I say. She pouted. “Ones that won't get our kids teased,” I point out. She glared at me. I sighed and got our daughter as she woke up. “What about Ella?” I asked. Emma considered it.

“Put it with the maybes,” she said.

“How about Mary?” I asked.

“Eh, Maria, maybe,” she said.

“What about Jane?” I asked.

“What about… Serena?” she asked.

“That's a good name,” I agree. I looked down at the green eyed child in my arms. “Serena?” I murmured and she gurgled. I grinned happily. 

“Finally! Sorry we’re late,” Jack said, coming in.

“Let me guess triple checking everything to make sure it's safe?” I asked.

“I have no shame about that, I will never be like our father,” he said. I smiled softly.

“It was amusing to watch him actually,” Patch said. I handed Jack little Serena.

“Aw so cute,” he said.

“Serena,” I smiled softly.

“A pretty name for a pretty girl,” Patch said. Emma grinned.

“What did you end up naming the boy?” Jack asked.

“James Carter, JC,” I murmured.

“Way better than the original name,” Jack said. Emma rolled her eyes.

“I agree,” I said.

“Whatever,” she said. We all chuckled. Little Zayn made friends with JC. As in they didn't cry when put next to each other. I chuckled, amused. So cute. I love this. This little family of ours. I smiled and kissed Emma’s head. My precious omega. She yawned. I chuckled softly at her.

“Sleep darling,” I murmured. She nodded and laid down. I placed the twins in their bassinets. We'd take them home tomorrow. I smiled. Home… They will be safe there. My pups will be safe… We all will.

The End.


End file.
